


El perfume.

by tsubame_17



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La belleza es un éxtasis, es tan simple como el hambre. Realmente no hay nada que decir al respecto. Es como el perfume de una rosa: se puede oler y eso es todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El perfume.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gureko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gureko).



 

Dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad pudo más.  
  
— ¿Cómo es vivir rodeado de muerte?  
  
Los profundos ojos lo miraron fijamente. Parecían querer entrar en él.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.  
  
Era como si se hubiesen trasladado a otro mundo. Podía ver como su compañero se levantaba y doblaba hacia atrás. Como descendía las escaleras y le saluda con la mano mientras se iba. Pero él sabía la verdad, en su realidad, lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos y se había reído a carcajadas de él.  
  
— El muerto se ríe del degollado.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vistió su armadura y descendió las escaleras.  
  
No gustaba pasear por otras casas y cuando bajaba a los jardines no solía entrar, pero esta vez entró en la Cuarta Casa.  
  
Era sombría.  
Un olor tenue lo impregnaba todo.  
Parecía esconderse algo entre aquellas paredes. Se sentía vigilado.  
Estaba abrumado, su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Aquel olor se le había metía dentro. Sentía como si cientos de manos le rozaban la piel constantemente. Solo escuchaba gritos desgarradores en forma de susurros.  
  
¿Cómo alguien podía siquiera pensar en vivir aquí? se preguntó.  
  
Sintió una fuerte punzada.  
  
Nada. No había nada a su alrededor.  
  
— No deberías entrar en otras Casas llevando la armadura. Alguien podría creer que estas ahí para luchar.  
  
Manigoldo caminaba hacia él vestido con su Armadura.  
  
Paseo su vista por aquel lugar.  
La habitación estaba iluminada de forma natural. Era espaciosa.  
Posiblemente lo que había vivido fuera una ilusión que Cáncer usaba como protección.  
Sin embargo, aquel olor seguía allí, pero era, si cabía, más leve.  
  
— Marcho.  
  
El dueño de la Casa paró su andar cuando escucho aquella palabra.  
Él mismo estaba sorprendido de decirle aquello. No había pensado decirle nada a nadie.  
Relajo su postura.  
  
— ¿Debo suponer que el Patriarca te dio te permiso?  
  
Esperaba otra pregunta, pero Manigoldo siempre parecía saber que pensaba hacer antes que él siquiera pudiera considerarlo.  
  
No respondió. No quería mentirle, no valía la pena.  
  
— Bien— parecía haber considerado que aquella pregunta no lo llevaría a ningún lado. — ¿A qué vienes a mi Casa?  
  
No lo sabía.  
  
El Santo de Cáncer solía pasearse por su Casa sin reparo. Su Maestro era el Patriarca y siempre que subía a verlo tenía que pasar por su territorio. Su caso era distinto, al bajar todos los días al jardín procuraba no traspasar los límites de sus compañeros. Conocía muy bien el Santuario para poder hacerlo.  
  
Aquel olor nuevamente parecía inundarlo todo. Cada una de sus respiraciones hacia que se sintiese atado a aquel lugar.  
  
— ¿Y bien?  
  
El tono de voz le decía claramente que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.  
  
Antes de pensarlo, le estaba presentando el Tótem de su Armadura.  
  
— Cuídala, por favor.  
  
Manigoldo rodeo el pez y se acercó a él.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se mostraba ante nadie sin su Armadura. Se sentía desprotegido, desnudo.  
  
El Caballero no hizo nada por detenerlo cuando empezó su viaje escaleras abajo, internamente se lo agradeció.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hacia una semana que estaba trabajando en aquella granja.  
No había mucho, apenas lo básico para subsistir.  
  
Teofrasto había muerto. Su hijo era quien se encargaba de todo junto a su madre y su hermana pequeña.  
Un accidente desgraciado, le habían dicho. Cosas de su trabajo, fue la única aclaración que consiguió.  
  
Estaba decepcionado. Había arriesgado todo para ir a buscar respuestas para hallarlas. Quien podría dárselas ya no existía.  
  
— Albafica.  
  
La voz de Calístenes era suave pero firme. Miró al cielo, estaba anocheciendo, era hora de dejar de trabajar.  
  
Calístenes era el único con el que tenía relación, le había explicado su situación y había entendido el peligro que entrañaba estar cerca de él.  
  
Un simple gesto de cabeza por su parte hizo que lo siguiera.  
Atravesaron el campo hacia el lado contrario de la casa y se adentraron en un pequeño bosque.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había nada que decir.  
  
El camino parecía usado con cierta frecuencia y su guía parecía saber por donde iba.  
  
Un claro se abrió ante ellos y se detuvieron en la entrada.  
Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.  
Rosas blancas.  
Un pequeño rosal blanco.  
  
Corrió a su encuentro.  
Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
El olor.  
Eran rosas de su Padre.  
  
Estiró la mano para tocarlas.  
Calístenes lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo detuvo.  
  
— No. Nadie debe tocarlas.  
  
Había sido una orden, por respeto a su hospitalidad no iba a desobedecer.  
Pero se quedó ahí, viéndolas. Deseando poder tocarlas.  
  
Calístenes le habló de Teofrasto.  
Teofrasto había sido jardinero. Buscaba la sabiduría de las plantas y fue en esa búsqueda donde se encontró con Lugonis y las rosas del Santuario. Pasó muchos años estudiándolas junto al Santo y cuando tuvo que dejar el Santuario, para hacerse cargo de su familia, el Caballero de Piscis le había dado un ejemplar.  
  
No recordaba a Teofrasto. Tal vez porque era muy pequeño en la época en la que había estado allí. Tal vez su memoria se negaba a recordar el encuentro al igual que los hechos anteriores a cuando había sido aprendiz de su Padre.  
  
Calístenes se retiró.  
Él se quedó en aquel lugar mirando las flores. Oliendo su perfume.  
Se sentía seguro.  
Se sentía junto a su Padre otra vez.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Calístenes le mostrara el trabajo de su padre.  
Cuatro días de contemplación junto a las rosas que le habían dado una razón de vivir.  
  
— Mi padre murió cuidando estas rosas. Su veneno lo mató.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron ante tal relevación.  
Sabía la verdad, siempre lo había sabido y sin embargo, al escucharla de boca de Calístenes no pudo evitar reaccionar. Quería huir de aquel lugar.  
  
— Muchas veces pensé en destruirlas— Calístenes caminaba alrededor de ellas inspeccionándolas. — Tal vez quemarlas. O quizás, sería mejor córtalas antes de hacerlo...  
  
Se había alejado. No sabía cuando pero se había arrastrado hacia la entrada del claro.  
  
— Sin embargo, todavía están aquí.  
  
Podía sentir la pregunta, era un reproche interno. También había un dejo de tristeza en aquello.  
  
Lo vio tocar el pétalo de una de las rosas. Le pareció que se movía a muy lentamente cuando se acercó a ella y olió con detalle su fragancia.  
  
— Mi padre decía que todo tenía una razón— le reveló.  
  
Sus ojos se cruzaron. Lo invitaba a unirse a él, junto al rosal, a tocar las flores y oler su perfume.  
  
Con recelo se acercó.  
Su respiración, que se había vuelto frenética momentos atrás, ahora, que estaba nuevamente junto a las rosas, empezaba a tranquilizarse.  
  
Las lágrimas dibujaban su rostro.  
  
No quería hacerlo.  
  
Miró su palma abierta sobre el fondo blanco.  
  
Era lo único que le quedaba de su Padre.  
  
Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente mientras sus dedos se cerraban.  
  
Su último recuerdo.  
  
El perfume de las rosas de su Padre mezclándose con el olor de su sangre.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
El viaje de vuelta fue muy corto. Tanto, que se sorprendió encontrarse dentro en la Cuarta Casa otra vez.  
  
Su Armadura estaba exactamente donde la había dejado.  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Se arrogó a sus pies.  
Necesitaba su perdón.  
  
Unos pasos resonaron detrás de él.  
  
— Quisiera decir que hubiese deseado otro tipo de vida para ti, hijo.  
  
Se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su Padre.  
Posiblemente era una visión provocada por Cáncer. Se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, no le importaba que fuera una ilusión, no quería que se fuera.  
  
— Te he dado una vida de muerte y soledad.  
  
— Me diste una vida a la que aferrarme, una razón para luchar y me ayudaste a desarrollar los medios necesarios para hacerlo— replicó.  
  
— Fui un egoísta. Creía que los Dioses me habían enviado un igual y trate de conservarlo por todos los medios posibles. Debería haber sid…  
  
El aire repentinamente entro en sus pulmones. Dolía.  
  
— No deberías entrar en mi Casa.  
  
Manigoldo estaba parado detrás del Tótem mirándole fijamente.  
  
Quería suplicarle que lo trajera de vuelta, que le diera una oportunidad más de hablar con su Padre.  
  
Respiró profundamente.  
Aquel olor seguía ahí, inundándolo todo.  
  
Rompió el Tótem para colocarse una a una las piezas de su Armadura.  
  
Iguales. Recién ahora eran iguales. Quería poder decírselo.  
  
El Caballero de Cáncer había permanecido frente a él todo ese tiempo. No había dicho nada y, nuevamente, no lo detuvo cuando inicio su marcha, esta vez, escaleras arriba.  
  
— Gracias— dijo al pasar a su lado.  
  
Respiró profundamente antes de salir del Templo del Cangrejo Gigante, quería que quedara en él aquel olor.  
El olor de las rosas del jardín de su Padre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue un regalo para Gureko en el intercambio navideño 2012 de saintseiya-esp de livejournal


End file.
